licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Taeris Sarr
(TAY-riss SARR) A Gifted who used to be on the Athian Council. He had a falling out with the Council quite some time ago, and was later arrested by Administration for brutally killing the men who attacked Davian when Davian first manifested his abilities as a child. He later aids Wirr, Davian, and Caeden in their escape from Desriel. Appearance Taeris is about 40 years old and has sandy blond hair with some grey in it. His face is completely covered in scars, giving him a somewhat frightening appearance. Biography Pre - The Shadow of What Was Lost life Not much is known of Taeris's life before the events of The Shadow of What Was Lost. He was at one time on the Athian Council, but apparently did some "damage" five years earlier when he insisted that Aarkein Devaed was returning because of the prophecies of Alchesh Mel'tac. Taeris also tells Wirr that three years before the events of the book, he happened upon Davian when he was being attacked by villagers who did not like people working at the school for the Gifted. Taeris tried to help Davian but was overpowered. Davian unconsciously used a large amount of Essence to heals his wounds, resulting in his receiving the Mark. Once they realized he was Gifted, the villagers went crazy and one started to cut at Davian's face with a knife. At this point, Davian used his kan to control the villagers and Taeris to stop beating him and instead cut up their own faces. All of the villagers died, and Taeris was only able to survive because of his Essence reserve. Davian does not remember the incident at all, and Taeris believes that Davian did not consciously kill everyone--that he was acting on pure survival instinct. Because of this incident, Taeris and Davian still have a connection and Taeris is able to track Davian more easily. Taeris also sometimes still feels compelled to cut his face with a knife. It is very difficult for him to keep from mortally wounding himself during these episodes. Driscin Throll later accuses Taeris of setting up the attack on Davian in order to force him to manifest his abilities. He also says that it was Taeris who first brought Davian to the school at Caladel when he was young. It is unclear whether or not Taeris planned the attack on Davian, but he did know Davian before the attack. Journey from Desriel to Andarra After Davian and Wirr free Caeden from his guards and they are attacked by the Sha'teth, Taeris comes upon them and uses a Travel Stone to transport them to a nearby town to avoid arrest. Taeris tells Davian that he was nearby because he was tracking Caeden, but it is later suggested that he was actually there following Davian. Taeris decides to take Caeden, Wirr, and David to Thrindar to see asylum from the Andarran royal delegation at the Song of Swords. In Thrindar, Taeris meets up with his friend Nihim, a priest of Marut Jha Talkanar. Nihim uses his connections to gain an audience with Princess Karaliene Andras. Karaliene is is unable to take the entire group with her back over the border in the royal delegation, but she sends Aelric Shainwiere and Dezia Shainwiere with the group to help them get out of Desriel. Nihim also joins the group on the way to Andarra. The group leaves Desriel through Deilannis, the ancient abandoned Darecian city. While in Deilannis, Taeris puts Shackles on Wirr, Caeden, and Davian in order to keep track of them and to keep them from using Essence in the city, which he believes will lead to something terrible. Wirr is somehow unable to wear the Shackle. While going through the city, Taeris heads to the great library of Deilannis instead of taking the quickest path through the city. He does this ostensibly to find a weapon built to defeat Aarkein Devaed. As they pass through the city, the group begins to see illusions of people around them. In response to one of these illusions, Wirr uses Essence, drawing the attention of the Orkoth. The Orkoth attacks the group and Nihim is killed while Davian is left behind in the city. Taeris feels his bond with Davian via the Shackle (and from when Davian was attacked as a child) break and so he is convinced that Davian has died. The group continues on towards Ilin Illan. Wirr confronts Taeris about his not telling the group the whole truth. They agree to be honest with each other and Wirr tells Taeris that he is Torin Wirrander Andrus, the son of the Northwarden Elocien Andrus. Taeris in turn tells Wirr why he tried to go to the great library, and what really happened when Davian was attacked as a child. On the way back to Ilin Illan, the group passes through the town of Gahille that has been decimated by the blind. They find survivors, but the survivors attack Taeris once they discover that he is Gifted, and the survivors are killed by the group in self-defense. Taeris and Caeden recognize the survivors as Echoes, people who are essentially dead and whose actions are being controlled. Once they are quite close the Ilin Illan, the group is once again attacked by a sha'teth, but Caeden is able to kill it. The Defense of Ilin Illan Once in Ilin Illan, Taeris takes Caeden to the Athian Council to ask them for help restoring Caeden's memory. The Council refuses to help Caeden, as he is a wanted criminal. However, Nashrel takes the Travel Stone Taeris gives him and stores it along with the bronze vessel and the other Vessels in Tol Athian's possession. Having failed to obtain help from Tol Athian, Taeris takes Caeden to the palace to seek help from Princess Karaliene. Karaliene agrees to use her political connections to pressure Tol Athian to help Caeden and to house Taeris and Caeden. While at the palace, Caeden tells Taeris about his visions, Alaris, and Havran Das. When Davian comes back, he asks Taeris if Taeris knew him before he was attacked and first gained his Mark. Taeris denies it, but Davian can sense his deception and is enraged that Taeris has been lying to him this whole time. When the Blind attack, Taeris takes Caeden to the Vessel storage area within Tol Athian via his Travel Stone. There, he and Caeden planned to find a device that will restore Caeden's memory, but Caeden is distracted by the bronze vessel and uses it to open a portal through which he leaves. Taeris, left behind by Caeden, is then locked up in the Tol until Davian and Wirr change the Tenets. He then helps Davian and Wirr escape the Blind who have overrun the Tol. Together, they defend Ilin Illan until Caeden returns and defeats the Blind with Licanius. After the battle, Asha overhears Taeris speaking with Laiman Kardai, the king's closest advisor. It becomes clear they both know much more than they let on about what is going on. They discuss that they believe Tol Shen was controlling the king to make him bigoted and erratic, and that they have the missing journal pages from the pre-War Augurs. They also mention the predictions of Alchesh, and that Caeden and Davian are both extremely important figures in the predictions. Taeris also calls Laiman by the name Thell, but Laiman quickly reprimands him and tells Taeris to always call him Laiman now. Laiman and Taeris also discuss the sha'teth's betrayal of Tol Athian, and say that they are to blame for the deaths caused by the sha'teth. Laiman also tells Taeris that he can get him appointed as Tol Athian's representative at court, with Asha still as his assistant. Category:Characters Category:Gifted Category:Tol Athian Category:Andarra